Super Smash Bros. Kombat
, Patricia the Skunk, Jack the Hedgehog, King Sombra, Zavok and Piraka Chaos]] Super Smash Bros. Kombat is a fanon Super Smash Bros. game created by Spongebob100 Story Mode This Story takes place with another time, another team called "Team Kombat", a group of fighters willing to stop new evil doers from world domination in a tournament called "Super Smash Bros. Kombat". Story Mode (SSBK: Subspace Emissary) The story focuses on the characters of Lawl Kombat who have encounters with the villainous Subspace Army. However, it was commanded & under control by their new leader Azazel & his evil alliance. Follow the journies of each character in groups on preparing themselves against a new evil force. Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Subspace Emissary Story Mode (SSBK: The Kombat Streak Conquest) (DLC) This DLC story focuses on WWE Superstar, the Undertaker who have risen along with his long time brother & rival, Kane. They are given a task from an unknown force to go on a quest to save the realms from the evil Subspace Army commanded by Azazel, a crystal spawn monster from the ancient land of Egypt. Follow the Undertaker's quest for immortality as the story of the Kombt Streak rages on. Super Smash Bros. Kombat/The Kombat Streak Conquest Keys Bold = Unlockable Italic = DLC Number of Characters Playable = 92 Unlockable = 127 DLC Characters: 12 Total (without DLC Characters): 219 Total (With DLC Characters): 231 Characters (Team Kombat) #Jack the Hedgehog (Original Sonic Character) (Leader) #Patricia the Skunk (Original Sonic Character) (Second-In-Command) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Original Sonic Character) #Metal Jack (Original Sonic Character) #SpongeJack-100 (Original Spongebob / Tekken Character) #PatrickJack-434 (Original Spongebob / Tekken Character) #Dr. EggPlankton (Original Spongebob / Sonic Character) #'Brute Jack the Hedgehog' (Original Sonic Character) #'Brute Patricia the Skunk' (Original Sonic Character) #'Brute Layla the FoxSkunk' (Original Sonic Character) #'Metal Dr. EggPlankton' (Original Spongebob / Sonic Character) #'Craig the Hedgehog' Anti (Original Sonic Character) #'Parkisha the Skunk' Anti (Original Sonic Character) #'Selina Rose' (Original Sonic Character) #'Human Jack & Patricia '(Original Sonic Character) #'Dean Brawl' (Original Character) #'Brie May' (Original Character) #'Tank Miles' (Original Character) #'Devin Explosion' (Original Character) #'Steel' (Original Character) #'Lita Magic' (Original Character) #'Pearl White' (Original Character) #'Jesica Blood' (Original Character) #Reidak (Bionicle) #Hakann (Bionicle) #Vezok (Bionicle) #Zaktan (Bionicle) #Avak (Bionicle) #Thok (Bionicle) #Turahk (Bionicle) #Guurahk (Bionicle) #Lerahk (Bionicle) #Panrahk (Bionicle) #Vorahk (Bionicle) #Kurahk (Bionicle) #Flapjack (The Marvalous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvalous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #'King Sombra' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #'Werelight Shine' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / Twilight Unbound) #Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #'Ahuizotl' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #'Garble' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #'Discord (Reformed)' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Sarah (Dead or Alive) #Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Comics" version ) #Amy Rose (Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Comics" version ) #'Silver Sonic' (Sonic) #Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) #Bark the Polar Bear (Sonic) #Bean the Dynamite (Sonic) #Sally Acorn / Mecha Sally (Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Comics" version ) #Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Comics" version ) #Orbot & Cubot (Sonic) #'Lien-Da the Echidna' (Archie Sonic) #Zavok (Sonic) #Zazz (Sonic) #Zeena (Sonic) #Master Zik (Sonic) #Zomom (Sonic) #Zor (Sonic) #'Fiona Fox' (Archie Sonic) #'NICOLE (Archie)' (Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Comics" Version ) #'Ash Mongoose' (Archie Sonic) #'Mina Mongoose' (Archie Sonic) #'Scourge the Evil Hedgehog '(Archie Sonic) #'Raptros' (War of the Monsters) #'Togera' (War of the Monsters) #Congar (War of the Monsters) #'Robo-47' (War of the Monsters) #'Preytor' (War of the Monsters) #'Agamo' (War of the Monsters) #'Magmo' (War of the Monsters) #'Zorgulon' (War of the Monsters) #Kineticlops (War of the Monsters) #'Ultra V' (War of the Monsters) #Mecha Godzilla (Godzilla) #Guan Yu (Dynasty Warriors) #Zhang Fei (Dynasty Warriors) #Liu Bei (Dynasty Warriors) #'Wei Yan' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Pang Tong' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Guan Ping' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Guan Xing' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Guan Suo' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Guan Xinping' (Dynasty Warriors) #Xiahou Dun (Dynasty Warriors) #Dian Wei (Dynasty Warriors) #Xu Zhu (Dynasty Warriors) #Cao Cao (Dynasty Warriors) #'Cao Pi' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Cao Ren' (Dynasty Warriors) #Xiahou Yuan (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Jian (Dynasty Warriors) #'Lu Xun' (Dynasty Warriors) #Huang Gai (Dynasty Warriors) #Sun Shang Xiang (Dynasty Warriors) #'Gar Ning' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Lu Meng' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Sun Ce' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Zhang Jiao' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Meng Huo' (Dynasty Warriors) #Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) #'Diao Chan' (Dynasty Warriors) #'Zuo Ci' (Dynasty Warriors) #Numbuh 5 (Codename Kids Next Door) #'Lance Armstrong' (Epic Rap Battle) #Feng Wei (Tekken) #Kunimitsu (Tekken) #Mokujin (Tekken) #'Tetsujin' (Tekken) #'Eliza' (Tekken) #'Kinjin' (Tekken) #Sanford (Madness Combat) #Deimos (Madness Combat) #'Tricky' (Madness Combat) #Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) #Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) #Kano (Mortal Kombat) #'Taven' (Mortal Kombat) #'Daegon' (Mortal Kombat) #'Shujinko' (Mortal Kombat) #'Motaro' (Mortal Kombat) #Havik (Mortal Kombat) #'Drahmin' (Mortal Kombat) #'Moloch' (Mortal Kombat) #Sheeva (Mortal Kombat) #'Meat' (Mortal Kombat) #Ermac (Mortal Kombat) #'Hsu Hao' (Mortal Kombat) #'Nitara' (Mortal Kombat) #'Kintaro' (Mortal Kombat) #Jax (Mortal Kombat) #'Mavado' (Mortal Kombat) #Baraka (Mortal Kombat) #Kabal (Mortal Kombat) #'Kobra' (Mortal Kombat) #'Kira' (Mortal Kombat) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) #Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) #Hakan (Street Fighter) #'Mung Daal' (Chowder) #'Schnitzel' (Chowder) #Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #XPlode (Hero Factory) #'Tree Rex' (Skylanders Giants) #Boggy B (Worms) #Worm Team (Worms) ##Worm Soldier ##Worm Scientist ##Worm Heavy ##Worm Scout #Glass Joe (Punch Out!!) #Von Kaiser (Punch Out!!) #Disco Kid (Punch Out!!) #King Hippo (Punch Out!!) #'Piston Hondo' (Punch Out!!) #'Bear Hugger' (Punch Out!!) #'Great Tiger' (Punch Out!!) #'Don Flamenco' (Punch Out!!) #'Aran Ryan' (Punch Out!!) #'Soda Popinski' (Punch Out!!) #'Bald Bull' (Punch Out!!) #'Super Macho Man' (Punch Out!!) #'Mr. Sandman' (Punch Out!!) #Blizzard (Primal Rage) #'Vertigo' (Primal Rage) #'Chaos' (Primal Rage) #Dread Kong (Donkey Kong) #'Karate Kong' (Donkey Kong) #'Ninja Kong' (Donkey Kong) #'Sumo Kong' (Donkey Kong) #Astro Boy (2003) (Astro Boy) #'Inferno' (Soul Calibur) #'Trevor Belmont' (Castlevania 3) #'Carmilita Fox' (Sly Cooper) #'Muggshot' (Sly Cooper) #'Panda King' (Sly Cooper) #Dimitri Lousteau (Sly Cooper) #'Monkey White' (Ape Escape) #'Monkey Blue' (Ape Escape) #Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet & Clank) #Jak and Dexter (Jak) #'Big Daddy' (Bioshock) #'Isaac Clarke' (Dead Space) #'The Warriors: Cleon, Swan, Vermin, Rembrandt, Ajax, Cowboy, Snow, Fox & Cochise' (Warriors) #'Timon & Pumbaa' (Lion King / Timon & Pumbaa) Third Party Characters #'Ryback' (WWE) #Kane (WWE) #Big Show (WWE) #'Wade Barrett' (WWE) #Mark Henry (WWE) #The Undertaker (WWE) #'Stone Cold Steve Austin' (WWE) #'Roman Reigns' (WWE) #'Dean Ambrose' (WWE) #'Seth Rollins' (WWE) #'Bray Wyatt' (WWE) #'Luke Harper' (WWE) #'Erick Rowan' (WWE) #'Randy Orton' (WWE) #'Umaga' (WWE) #'Piraka Chaos' (Bionicle OC) #'Purple Piraka Pablo' (Bionicle OC) #'Greg Piraka' (Bionicle OC) #'Big Blue Bobby' (Bionicle OC) #'Envy Piraka' (Bionicle OC) #'Iceberg Piraka' (Bionicle OC) #'Piraka King' (Bionicle OC) #'Inferno Piraka' (Bionicle OC) #Infernites: Flain, Vulk & Zorch (Mixels) #Cragsters: Krader, Seismo & Shuff (Mixels) #Electroids: Teslo, Volectro & Zaptor (Mixels) #'Frosticons: Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo' (Mixels) #'Fang Gang: Jawg, Chomly & Gobba' (Mixels) #'Flexers: Kraw, Tentro & Balk' (Mixels) #'Glorp Corp: Glomp, Glurt & Torts' (Mixels) #'Spikels: Scorpi, Hoogi & Footi' (Mixels) #'Wiztastics: Magnifo, Wizwuz & Mesmo '(Mixels) DLC Characters (Add your Lawl Team & your characters here) Lawl Attitude *Vince McMahon (WWE) *Soundwave (Transformers) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Lawl Attitude Version) *Creepox (Power Rangers) Royal Destruction *Rhyno (ECW/WWE) *Chott@bycz (Chott@bycz) *Tira (Soul Calibur) *DemoShy (Orginal) *Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Gnome Chompski (Half Life 2: Episode 2/Orginal) *Norman & Aggie (ParaNorman) *Balls Mahoney (ECW) (Debut) Bosses #'Azazel (Tekken 6) Final Boss' #NANCY-MI847J (Tekken 6) #Alien Queen (Predator vs Alien) #Robot Engineer (Team Fortress 2) #King Pig (Angry Birds) #Nazo (Sonic) #Vezon & Fenrahk (Bionicle) #Goliath-Prime (War of the Monsters) #Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) #Scruff Roc (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Fleet Roc (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Hard Roc (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Thunder Roc (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Rogue-Hog (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Mo-Hog (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Bloat-Hog (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Gloat-Hog (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Ogre (Tekken 3) #True Ogre (Tekken 3) #Cactus King (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Ghastly King (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) #Discord (Evil) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Piraka Monster (Bionicle OC) #Vegon (War of the Monsters) #Cerebulon (War of the Monsters) #Major Nixel (LEGO Mixels) #Inrakk (Bionicle) #Teridax (Bionicle) #Robot Heavy (Team Fortress 2) #Dreaded Z (Original Character) Assist Trophies #Flash Man (Mega Man) #Papa Luigi #Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) #Mama Mario #John Lennon #Uncle Phil (From the Fresh Prince of Bel Air) #Mecha Mario #Pops (Regular Show) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Espio the Chameleon (Sonic) #Charmy the Bee (Sonic) #Jonny 2x4 & Plank (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Pappy & Elvis Buzzard (Looney Tunes) #The Ba-Boom Triplets (Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze) Stages Normal Stages #Moscow State University #Wild West #The Mac World #Stormalong Habour / Boats (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Sector V Tree House / Briefing Room (Codename Kids Next Door) #Reidak's Bastion (Bionicle Heroes) #Hakann's Pit (Bionicle Heroes) #Vezok's Deluge (Bionicle Heroes) #Zaktan's Chamber (Bionicle Heroes) #Avak's Dynamo (Bionicle Heroes) #Thok's Grotto (Bionicle Heroes) #Canterlot (My Little Pony) #Spongebob's House (Spongebob Squarepants) #Midtown Park (War of the Monsters) #Atomic Island (War of the Monsters) #Seaside Hill (Sonic) #New Mobotropolis (Archie Sonic) #Mondo-a-go-go (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Dark Forest (OC Sonic) #Light Forest (OC Sonic) #Yellow Turban Rebellion (Dynasty Warriors) #Hu Lao Gate (Dynasty Warriors) #Chi Bi (Dynasty Warriors) #Raiden's Sky Temple (Mortal Kombat) #Yin Yang Island (Mortal Kombat) #Azazel's Chamber (Tekken) #Pig City / King Pig's Castle (Angry Birds) #King K.Rool's Boxing Ring (Donkey Kong 64) #Urban Jungle (Tekken 5) #Marine Stadium (Tekken 1) #Chicago Tower #Acropolis (Tekken 1) #King George Island (Tekken 1) #Death Egg Mark II (Archie Sonic) #EggPlanktonLand (Sonic / SpongeBob) #Mung Daal's Catering Company (Chowder) #Muggshot's Lair (Sly Cooper) Fusion Stages #Voya Nui / KND Voya Nui Base (Bionicle / Codename Kids Next Door) Subspace Emissary Stages #Super Kombat Stadium #Reidak's Desert (Bionicle Heroes) #Hakann's Volcano (Bionicle Heroes) #Vezok's Coastline (Bionicle Heroes) #Zaktan's Jungle (Bionicle Heroes) #Avak's Stronghold (Bionicle Heroes) #Thok's Mountain (Bionicle Heroes) #Little Planet (Sonic CD) #Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat) #Chaosrealm (Mortal Kombat) #Orderrealm (Mortal Kombat) #The Bottom of the World Antartica (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Piggy Island (Angry Birds) #Chicago (Tekken 1) #Kyoto (Tekken 1) #Monument Valley (Tekken 1) #Angkor Wat (Tekken 1) #Beijing, China #Athens, Greece #Windermere (Tekken 1) #Botan Jungle (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) #Casino Park (Sonic) #Moebius (Archie Sonic) #EggmanLand (Sonic) #Lost Hex (Sonic) #Marzipan City (Chowder) #Mesa City (Sly Cooper) #Docks (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Deck 16 (Unreal Tournament 1999) #Facing Worlds (Unreal Tournament 1999) #The Dreaded Z's Castle Colossus (Original) Items #Assist Trophy #Bran Flakes #Cubits (Mixels) #Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Jawbreakers (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pistol #Gun *SMG *Shotgun *Machine Gun *Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic) *Zamor Launcher (Bionicle) *Bananas (Donkey Kong) Enemies #Piraka Soldiers (Bionicle) #Heavy Piraka Troopers (Bionicle) #Aerial Piraka Demons (Bionicle) #Piraka Dragons (Bionicle) #Piraka Thugs (Bionicle) #Piraka Wolves (Bionicle) #Piraka Bats (Bionicle) #Piraka Sharks (Bionicle) #Small Bad Piggies (Angry Birds) #Medium Bad Piggies (Angry Birds) #Large Bad Piggies (Angry Birds) #Helmet / Corporal Bad Piggies (Angry Birds) #Mustache / Foreman Bad Piggies (Angry Birds) #Lin Kuei Unit 5 Cyborgs (Mortal Kombat) #Jack-4 Bots (Tekken) #Tarkatan (Mortal Kombat) #Saurians (Mortal Kombat) #Shokan (Mortal Kombat) #Egg Pawns (Sonic) #Windigos (My Little Pony) #Grunts (Madness Combat) #1337 Agents (Madness Combat) #A.T.P. Engineers (Madness Combat) #A.T.P. Soldats (Madness Combat) #Mag Agents (Madness Combat) #Zavok Aliens #Tengu Ninjas (Mortal Kombat) #Shadows (Mortal Kombat) #Red Dragon Soldiers (Mortal Kombat) #Nixels (Mixels) #Piraka Kongs (Bionicle / Donkey Kong) #Dreaded Z's Z-Bots (Original Character) Seasons *Season 1: Super Smash Bros. Kombat 1 *Season 2: Super Smash Bros. Kombat 2 *Season 3: Super Smash Bros. Kombat 3 & Trilogy *Season 4: Super Smash Bros. Kombat 4 Gold *Season 5: Super Smash Bros. Kombat Deadly Alliance *Season 6: Super Smash Bros. Kombat Deception *Season 7: Super Smash Bros. Kombat Armageddon *Season 8: Super Smash Bros. Kombat (2011) TBC Role-Play Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Role-Play Classic Mode TBA Rivals Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Rivals Cutscenes Pokemon Mode (New) Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Pokemon Mode The Kombat Streak Mode (New) Super Smash Bros. Kombat/The Kombat Streak Mode Music *Main Theme **Music #1: Mortal Kombat Theme Song Original **Music #2: Mortal Kombat Theme Song 2 **Music #3: Mortal Kombat Annihilation Theme **Music #4: Street Fighter IV Theme - Exile - The Next Door - Indestructible (English Version) **Music #5: Mortal Kombat Rap - Offical Jace Hall Music Video *Character Select Screen **Music #1: Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion: Character Select **Music #2: Mortal Kombat Decepion - Character Select Theme **Music #3: Mortal Kombat Armageddom - Character Select Theme **Music #4: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance - Character Select Theme *Vs. Screen (Normal) **Music #1: Street Fighter X Tekken Music: Versus Screen (Normal) **Music #2: Street Fighter IV Music - VS Screen (Normal) *Vs. Screen (Rival Music) **Music #1: Street Fighter X Tekken OST - Vs. Screen (Rival) **Music #2: Street Fighter IV Music - Vs Screen (Rival) *Rival Battle (Light) **Music #1: Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Light Rival Battle **Music #2: Vs. Street Fighter Rivals (Arranged #1) - Street Fighter X Tekken **Music #3: Vs. Tekken Rivals (Arranged #1) - Street Fighter X Tekken *Rival Battle (Heavy) **Music #1: Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Heavy Rival Battle **Music #2: Vs. Street Fighter Rivals (Arranged #2) - Street Fighter X Tekken **Music #3: Vs. Tekken Rivals (Arranged #2) - Street Fighter X Tekken *Vs. Screen (Sub-Boss Music) **Music #1: Street Fighter X Tekken OST - Vs. Screen (Mid-Boss) *Vs. Screen (Final Boss Music) **Music #1: Street Fighter X Tekken OST - Vs. Screen (Final Boss) **Music #2: Super Street Fighter IV Music: Vs. Screen (Seth) *Royal Rumble Mode Music **Super Brawl 3 Battle Theme *Boss Battle Music **Music #1: Mortal Kombat Reptile Theme Song **Music #2: Tekken 2 Theme of Kazuya - Emotionless Passion **Music #3: Angry Birds Go! Soundtrack - (Boss Battle) *Final Boss Batlte Music **Music #1: Tekken 6 Soundtrack: Azazel's Chamber Art Galleries Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Art Galleries Character Ending Themes #Jack the Hedgehog = Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Caught up in a Dream #Patricia the Skunk = Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Fiji - Paraiso Mix (Eternal Paradise) #Layla the FoxSkunk = Tekken Tag Tournament 1 - Unknown Theme #Metal Jack = ???? #SpongeJack-100 = SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Diesel Dreaming (Race/Battle) #PatrickJack-434 = SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Starfish Man to the Rescue 2 #Dr. EggPlankton = SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Revenge of the Giant Plankton Monster #Brute Patricia the Skunk - ???? #Brute Layla the FoxSkunk - ???? #Metal Dr. EggPlankton - ???? #Reidak = Bionicle Heroes - Reidak's Desert (Low) #Hakann = Bionicle Heroes - Hakann's Volcano (Low) #Vezok = Bionicle Heroes - Vezok's Coastline (Low) #Zaktan = Bionicle Heroes - Zaktan's Jungle (Low) #Avak = Bionicle Heroes - Avak's Stronghold (Low) #Thok = Bionicle Heroes - Thok's Mountain (Low) #Flapjack = ???? #Captain K'nuckles = ???? #Princess Celestia = ???? #King Sombra = ???? #Werelight Shine = ???? #Daring Do = ???? #Ahuizotl = ???? #Garble = ???? #Sarah = ???? #Tina Armstrong = ???? #Sonic the Hedgehog = ???? #Amy Rose = ???? #Silver Sonic = ???? #Vector the Crocodile = Sonic Heroes - Team Chaotix by Gunnar Nelson (Team Chaotix's Theme) #Bark the Polar Bear = Sonic the Fighters - Aurora Icefield - Black Bed (Bark's Theme) #Bean the Dynamite = Sonic the Fighters - Dynamite Plant - Try Again (Bean's Theme) #Sally Acorn / Mecha Sally = ???? #Bunnie Rabbot = ???? #Orbot & Cubot = ???? #Lien-Da the Echidna = ???? #Zavok = Sonic Lost World - The Deadly Six Theme #Zazz = ???? #Zeena = ???? #Master Zik = ???? #Zomom = ???? #Zor = ???? #Fiona Fox = ???? #Raptros = ???? #Togera = ???? #Congar = ???? #Robo-47 = ???? #Preytor = ???? #Agamo = ???? #Magmo = ???? #Zorgulon = ???? #Kineticlops = ???? #Ultra V = ???? #Mecha Godzilla = ???? #Guan Yu = ???? #Zhang Fei = ???? #Liu Bei = ???? #Xiahou Dun = ???? #Dian Wei = ???? #Xu Zhu = ???? #Cao Cao = ???? #Cao Pi = ???? #Cao Ren = ???? #Sun Jian = ???? #Lu Xun = ???? #Huang Gai = ???? #Sun Shang Xing = ???? #Gar Ning = ???? #Zhang Jiao = ???? #Meng Huo = ???? #Lu Bu = ???? #Diao Chan = ???? #Numbuh 5 = ???? #Lance Armstrong = ???? #Feng Wei = ???? #Kunimitsu = ???? #Tetsujin = ???? #Sanford = ???? #Deimos = ???? #Tricky = ???? #Liu Kang = ???? #Kano = ???? #Taven = ???? #Daegon = ???? #Shujinko = ???? #Motaro = ???? #Havik = ???? #Drahmin = ???? #Moloch = ???? #Sheeva = ???? #Meat = ???? #Ermac = ???? #Hsu Hao = ???? #Nitara = ???? #Kintaro = ???? #Jax = ???? #Mavado = ???? #Baraka = ???? #Hakan = ???? #Mung Daal = ???? #Ed = ???? #Edd = ???? #Eddy = ???? #XPlode = ???? #Tree Rex = ???? #Boggy B = ???? #Glass Joe = ???? #Von Kaiser = ???? #Disco Kid = ???? #King Hippo = ???? #Piston Hondo = ???? #Bear Hugger = ???? #Great Tiger = ???? #Don Flamenco = ???? #Aran Ryan = ???? #Soda Popinski = ???? #Bald Bull = ???? #Super Macho Man = ???? #Mr. Sandman = ???? #Blizzard = ???? #Vertigo = ???? #Dread Kong = ???? #Karate Kong = ???? #Ninja Kong = ???? #Sumo Kong = ???? #Astro Boy (2003) = ???? #Inferno = ???? #Ryback = ???? #Kane = WWE - Slow Chemical #Big Show = ???? #Wade Barrett = ???? #Mark Henry = ???? #The Undertaker = WWE - Dead Man Walking (Your Gonna Pay) #Stone Cold Steve Austin = ???? #The Shield - ??? #The Wyatt Family - ??? Category:Kombat Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games